On the Run
by TeamLeoV247
Summary: "Drop your weapon Chase!" Percy yelled. Annabeth cocked the gun again. She supposed she was nearly out of bullets, but she still held the gun up. "I said drop your weapon!" He yelled again. Annabeth glared at him. "Make me." She retorted. Annabeth stood firm. She put her hand on the trigger. Percy's eyes widened. He raised his gun. Rated T for the thrill
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me after reading a BuRsT Of IrEdEcEnCe (I think that's how you spell it...)'s story "Chasing Chase" It's amazing so check it out. I hope you enjoy this! Sorry for having to delete Out in Time... :)**

* * *

Annabeth ran, her bare feet smacking against the cold pavement. **_Get away_**_, _her brain told her. **_Run_**_._ Annabeth didn't stop although her lungs burned and her feet ached. Her backpack jumped from one side of her back to the other every step she took. Sirens blared in the distance. Annabeth took a sharp turn into an alleyway that was lined with old broken boxes and crates. _I need a place to hide…_ Annabeth thought. She jumped behind one of the boxes. Annabeth had never been this close before. Annabeth Chase, eleven year fugitive since age seven. She calmed down her breathing and surveyed her surroundings. The alley was a dead end. She sighed. Annabeth heard the sirens get louder. There was no time to find a new place. Suddenly Annabeth saw a fire escape on the side of one of the brick walls. She smiled. Annabeth heard the sirens getting close; she figured they were about a block away. She jumped from behind the box and started to shimmy up the fire escape. Annabeth had been running for eleven years. She had tons of practice. Her deeply calloused hands flew to each rusty rung. Swinging her legs up, she reached the third level just when three police cars swerved into the alley. Three police burst out of the cars, guns cocked and ready. Annabeth pulled her black hood over her honeysuckle curly hair and crouched between the bars. Her hand immediately shifted to her sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a well-worn shooter; her favorite weapon. Annabeth was well prepared to fight her way out of this. She observed the cops. Two of them had darker hair, one raven black that was hard to see in the night, and the other had more brownish hair. The last cop had light blond hair and electric blue eyes. Annabeth shivered. He reminded her of someone, someone she left behind but Annabeth couldn't put her finger on it, or even had time to for that matter. She slowly started to rise, still keeping her eyes on the figures. It being dark outside, Annabeth could barely see the cops, with little help that the black uniforms. She kept focus on their eyes. The officer with the black hair had strange green eyes, like they came from the ocean itself. Annabeth watched him with great interest. She took a few silent steps across the fire escape, praying to any god there was to keep her feet quiet. Annabeth kept her eyes on the men, who had started taking small cautious steps around the alley. Suddenly, a loud snapping sound broke the silence and Annabeth found her foot falling through the bars. The beam must've broken. The men turned on the heel and started shooting in Annabeth's direction. Annabeth yanked her leg out of the bars and scrambled onto the ladder leading to the fourth level. There were only five levels of the fire escape. She flew up the ladder, guns still shooting and them police started yelling her name, with things following like; "Get down here!" Annabeth's heart raced as she made it to the fourth level. A sharp pain exploded in her side and Annabeth cried out in pain. She immediately brought her hand down to her hip. It came away red. The bullet barely lodged itself into her side, but still left a nasty wound. Blood started flowing freely. Annabeth cocked her gun and started shooting at the officers. She didn't want to shoot them, but just back them up. The cops started cursing and took hesitant steps back to the cars. One of her bullets hit the windshield of a car and glass shattered, spraying the brown-haired cop. Annabeth ran up the last ladder while the green-eyed cop started up the fire escape. The blond was still shooting. The cop climbing the ladder was a lot faster than Annabeth anticipated. He was already on the third level when Annabeth was just reaching the top. She looked around the roof. There was nowhere to go. It was a five-story jump from any direction. Annabeth's side ached. She panicked. The officer was on the ladder leading up to the last level. Annabeth took two steps backward, nearing the edge of the building. She grasped her side with one hand, and the gun in the other. The cop appeared over the ladder, and made his way onto the roof.

"Percy, be careful!" One of the officers yelled. "She's armed!" The cop, or Percy, looked down at the other officers. Then he turned to Annabeth. Annabeth raised her gun, now placing both hands on it to steady herself.

"Drop your weapon Chase!" Percy yelled. Annabeth cocked the gun again. She supposed she was nearly out of bullets, but she still held the gun up. "I _said_ drop your weapon!" He yelled again. Annabeth glared at him.

"Make me." She retorted. Annabeth stood firm. She put her hand on the trigger. Percy's eyes widened. He raised his gun.

"Don't make me shoot." He warned. Annabeth wasn't afraid of his stupid threat. Percy started circling her, keeping his eyes on her the entire time. He dropped his gaze. "And you're eighteen?"

"So what If I am?" Annabeth spat. She didn't like this guy. Then again, she didn't like any police.

"Nothing, nothing…It's just… Well you're the youngest murderer I've ever been on the job for."

"I'm not a murderer!" Annabeth shouted. She took three more steps back. Anger boiled in her chest, mixed with pain and regret.

"You killed your family!" Percy argued. He came closer. "You burnt down the house!"

"I DID NOT!" Annabeth screamed, tears rolling down her face. She continued to step backwards. Then she dropped to her knees, and whispered; "That wasn't me…" Percy came closer to her.

"Then who was it?" He dropped his voice too. "Who did it?" Annabeth didn't talk. She was mad. She was mad at Percy, for bringing up her past. She was mad at her actions, her actions eleven years ago. She was mad at herself, mad because she broke down too easily. "Chase?" Annabeth felt a great burst of rage. She sprung at Percy, kicking him in the chest. The shocked police officer slid back maybe five feet. Annabeth jumped off the side of the building, the open air flying underneath her.

* * *

**I apologize because some of the chapters will be kind of short! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shorter-ness! Tell me if you guys want me to change something! Review! **

* * *

Percy stood up dazed and confused. He scrambled to the edge of the building as he saw the last bit of blonde hair disappear from sight. Percy doubted the Chase girl had survived the jump. Then he saw a flash in the darkness dart up the street. She had survived, and was on the run again. He was tempted to jump after her. Instead, Percy returned down the fire escape. As soon as he was in sight to his other officers on the job, Leo ran up to the fire escape ladder, covered in nicks and scratches from the car.

"Where is she?" Leo asked. I thought she was with you up there!" Percy shook his head.

"She- she jumped…" Percy stammered.

"She jumped off the building?" Jason asked, craning his neck. "Wouldn't she be dead?"

"She survived. I saw her run." Percy said, not really shocked at all now. Leo hit Percy in the shoulder.

"You didn't go after her? Dude, she's crazy!" He yelled. "Now she's running loose and people might be in danger!" The trio looked down the alley. An eerie mist had started to fall.

"I don't think she'll get far…" Percy said. "Remember? You shot her in the side. I doubt she'll even make it to the borderline." He chuckled.

* * *

**Wow that is a ****_lot_**** shorter than I thought it would be! Have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! It took me a while to muster this up just because I'm writing like twenty stories at once. Read on!**

* * *

Annabeth was in excruciating pain. She trudged cross the grassy park, injured and low on bullets. Annabeth was in such a hurry running from the cops, she had left her emergency pack stashed in the car lot. Now, she was mentally smacking herself in the forehead. That was stupid, because now they could determine where she was and where she'd been. Annabeth was in pain. She had been stabbed, scratched, beat-up, abused, and god knows what else, but she didn't think she'd ever been shot. She was vulnerable. Annabeth needed to get back to Zoe. Zoe Nightshade was Annabeth's favorite person. Like herself, Zoe had been running for a while because of family abuse, and kindly welcomed Annabeth into her life. Zoe wasn't wanted by the police. Annabeth was wrecked. Aside from being injured, she was also emotionally exhausted. Annabeth was almost to the waterfront, where she had stashed a boat to cross the river. Zoe lived in Kentucky and Annabeth had fled up to Michigan, attempting to reach Canada, but was talked out of it by Zoe. Now, she was returning back to Zoe. Suddenly, the sirens started again. She was too far away from the waterside to get into her boat and even if should could make it there; Annabeth wouldn't be able to cross the river. Instead, she ran to the dingy houses near the back alley, keeping her back against the fronts of the house. Ohio looked different looking at the river. She'd always viewed Ohio from Kentucky. Suddenly two cold hands seized Annabeth's shoulders. She stifled a scream.

"Calm down Chase!" The voice hissed. "It's just me!" Annabeth froze. The hands spun her around to meet her captor. 'Me' had vivid blue eyes and star-spotted freckles dotted across her face.

"Th-Thalia?" Annabeth stammered. She was dumbstruck. !" Thalia broke into a wicked grin. "Caught you." Annabeth smiled and hugged her friend. She intended it to be an emotional greeting, but her hip said otherwise. Annabeth took a sharp breath and winced in pain. Thalia gasped and grabbed her friend by the arm. "You're hurt!" She gasped.

**I'm sorry these chapters are getting kind of short. I'm writing a story and I want to know if you guys want me to continue. Here's the beginning;**

Annabeth kept her eyes forward, watching the narrow plank she was walking on.

"Move faster blonde." She was boarding a ship, to get sold into slavery. Annabeth was thrust into someone's grasp, the shackles around her wrists clanging around. She didn't dare make eye contact. "Careful with 'er. She's a feisty one." Annabeth snarled.

**Ha I left it off... please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long! The end of the year is coming up and all the teachers are like "lets assign ALL THE HOMEWORK!" **

"No, no Thalia I'm fine." She gasped out.

"No! Come inside. I'll help." Thalia demanded. Thalia grasped Annabeth's hand and dragged her into a sketchy apartment close to the alley. The door creaked open and light engulfed the two. How late was it? Maybe two, three in the morning? She didn't really care at the moment. Thalia's hand was warm compared to her own. Thalia pushed Annabeth into the warmth of her living space, or at least that's what Annabeth caught from the boxes and sofas and the television. Thalia turned and locked the door. "Let me see." Annabeth shed the sweatshirt and lifted the hem of her shirt, revealing the sickly wound. It was worse than Annabeth had anticipated. The blood had soaked down to waistline of her pants, a dark red stain remaining. "After we get that wrapped up, I'll give you new clothes to wear." Thalia said. She ripped off Annabeth's shirt, which made her blush. Annabeth moved her hands up to cover her 'feminine parts' Then Thalia rushed off, then returned with a roll of gauze, painkillers, and some ointment. Thalia had also gotten some water and paper towels to wash the blood off with. All Annabeth could remember was the pain that it caused. She inhaled deeply, gripping the nearest sofa. Thalia smothered some ointment on the wound that was cool and stung like no other. Then fresh gauze went on and Annabeth popped some painkillers in her mouth, not bothering to swallow with water. Immediately, she felt better, but she still didn't have a shirt on.

"Can I um.." Annabeth started.

"Come to the backroom so I can get you a fresh shirt and pants. Annabeth followed her to a dark room that looked like it could be a bedroom. Annabeth looked around.

"So this is where you ended up." Annabeth said softly.

"Well not all of us can be wanted criminals!" Thalia joked. "Plus this is only temporary. I'm in college." She rummaged in a drawer and pulled out a neon yellow shirt. "Not 'incognito' enough." She chuckled.

"Where do you work?" Annabeth asked.

"I got a part time job at Dunkin Donuts." She sighed and pulled out another shirt. This one was black and had 'DEATH TO BARBIE' written across it in white block letters. "Perfect." She grinned. Then she shifted one drawer lower and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Thanks Thalia." Annabeth smiled. "I really owe you one."

"No problem. I can make some food if-" She was cut off by a loud rapping across the door. "What the devil? It's three AM!"

"Thalia, it might be the police." Annabeth whispered.

"Stay in the back room." She demanded. "I'll answer the door. If they come in, there's a back door you can get out of here with." With that, Thalia left to answer the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**This one's kinda short! Yay shortness! Sorry it took me so long to update! I had terrible writer's block. We all hate that. Love you all!**

* * *

Thalia peeked out the spyhole in the door. There was a man dressed in full officer uniform with dark black hair and deep green eyes. She breathed in heavily and ran her fingers sloppily through her hair, to give the impression that she had been asleep. When Thalia opened the door, she faked a yawn and blinked at the officer.

"I-Is there a problem?" She spoke in her best tired voice and scratched her head.

"Um. Sorry to wake you miss but my name is Percy Jackson and I am looking for a fugitive who seemed to run into this area. Have you seen anyone who looks like this?" He held up a dingy black and white photo of Annabeth, most likely escaping, her eyes fierce and wild.

"Gosh!" She exclaimed, trying to mimic a terrified plain person. "She's in this area?"

"Well that's we think miss and I was wondering if you'd seen her." Percy looked at Thalia; he looked nervous, yet determined.

"No I was sleeping. I tried to stay awake but I kinda crashed on the couch." Thalia faked another yawn. "What is her name?"

"Annabeth Chase. Age 18, been running since age 7." The officer stated.

"Annabeth Chase?" Thalia asked, in all ignorance. "I've never heard of her. It's kinda ironic that you're chasing someone who's last name is Chase." She chuckled. "What's she done that's so bad?"

"Murderer." He explained. "Killed her family…" Thalia faked a gasp.

"That's terrible!" She exclaimed. "Am I in danger?" Percy cleared his throat again.

"I don't think so miss. We're hoping to find her by morning."

"I hope you do." Thalia was hoping to end the conversation. "Seems like nowhere is ever safe anymore."

"I know what you mean." He chuckled. "May I get your name so I can contact you in case anything else happens?"

"Uh yeah." Thalia hesitated, "its Thalia. Thalia Grace."

"Grace?" He asked, his eyebrows shooting up."

"Yes. Do you have a problem?"

"No. It's nothing." Percy turned to leave. "Thank you again Ms. Grace."

"Any time." Thalia waited until he shut the door, then she hurried to a window that overlooked the front lawn of her house. Percy got into the police car and talked to other men who were inside. Thalia could barely see them, but she knew they were there. Percy looked back at her house, and then drove away without the sirens blaring. When the cop car was out of sight, she called to Annabeth. "All clear!" Annabeth hesitantly came out of the back bedroom, hobbling just a bit.

"The- they're gone?" She stuttered nervously. Thalia walked over to her and grabbed her hand. Annabeth was shaking like a Chihuahua.

"Calm down. I think they've gone to the next block." Thalia reassured her.


End file.
